Lillian Hale
Lillian Hale is Cornelia's little sister. She is eight years old, has blonde hair and big blue eyes. Lillian likes to play pretend, hear fairytale stories or even play games with her classmates or sister. Annoying Cornelia and playing pranks on her has also become a hobby to her. Personality Lillian is a sweet little girl who enjoys annoying her elder sister. She is young and energetic and likes to play. She is also naughty and can be a trouble maker. Chronology: comic Cornelia's younger sister by seven or so years, and a little pest who will bother her sister for fun or out of boredom. She has a pet cat named Napoleon, originally a gift from Will to Cornelia after Caleb was turned into a flower by Phobos near the end of the first story arc. In the Halloween special, sometime between the 7th and 8th sagas, Lillian sees the girls transform, but it is unclear if she still knows in the primary story line. Chronology: Animated Series Lillian is the "baby" of the family and is therefore a bit spoiled. Her parents baby her a lot, and expect Cornelia to do it as well. Although Lillian looks up to her sister and likes to "hang" with her, the two sisters are usually mean and spiteful towards each other. Lillian feels sad about Cornelia's attitude towards her, as showed in "U is for Undivided". But Lillian and Cornelia do care for each other and can be quite nice with one another. They even have similar personalities when you think about it. Lillian also likes to hang with Cornelia's friends, she thinks they are cool, and they are nice to her. During the second season, it is revealed that Lillian is the Heart of Earth, the center of mystical power on Earth. This makes her very powerful, with power equal to Elyon Brown's and the Heart of Candracar's. Perhaps that's why Cornelia had been chosen to be the Guardian of Earth to be wise enough to help her sister. But Lillian's powers developed prematurely and she is unable to control them because she is too young. Lillian's powers are discovered when, after being scorned by Cornelia, Lillian wishes Napoleon could talk. After Lillian leaves for her room, Napoleon comes up to Cornelia and says that Lillian's got "something special". After consulting Luba in Candracar, they discover Lillian's position as the Heart of Earth and Napoleon's position as Lillian's familiar. Once Cornelia is told by Luba that Nerissa would attempt to befriend Lillian as she did with Elyon, outraged Cornelia demands that she be taken immediately straight home, as nobody is allowed to mess with (let alone harm) her sister other than Cornelia herself. After Lillian causes much confusion by unknowingly using her powers to turn a bedtime story Cornelia tells her about a Princess Lillian, an Evil Sorceress Nerissa and the Princess's four protective fairies into reality, Cornelia tells Lillian that to protect herself, Princess Lillian of Earth gave her powers to the Noble Knights of Earth: Sir Matthew, Sir Huggles and Sir Napoleon, until she is old enough to use them. Lillian still thinks it's all pretend play, and with a toy wand endows her knights with her powers, unknowingly making them the Regents of Earth. Lillian remains unaware of her status as Heart of Earth and doesn't know about Magic, Kandrakar, The Guardians or other worlds. However Cornelia secretly whispers to her sleeping sister that she pledges to always be there for her younger sibling to make sure nothing ever divides them again. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Powers It has been shown that with her power, Lillian or the Regents have the abilities of: *Reality Warping. *Glamouring/Shape-shifting. *Create Glamour Zones that partially alter reality leaving fundamentals intact but altering certain aspects as seen in Z is For Zenith. (differs from the entire Zones created in U is for Undivided) *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Create zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, he or she automatically become part of its reality. *Endow other beings with unique abilities and powers. *Give objects and animals unusual abilities, such as the ability to talk. *Super speed and Super strength (Napoleon and Huggles). *Generate rays or beams of pure yellowish-green-colored energy (Matt). *Telekinesis-telekinetically move, levitate, control and manipulate inanimate objects and people with the mind. Following the examples of all other mystical Hearts shown, Lillian can also probably open folds in time and teleport, as well as have the power to create impenetrable prison bubbles. Gallery Trivia *As the Heart of Earth, Lillian may be the next guardian of earth when new guardians are in need. **There are speculations Lillian would not be a Guardian she is already a heart of a planet why would she become one 5th of another. **If it is so, then Lillian's powers will be fueled by two Hearts instead of her own one. However, it is uncertain would she be chosen to be a Guardian as she is already a Heart of the planet and who of the new five Guardians would be chosen to be the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar after W.I.T.C.H. retire from being ones. If Lillian will happen to be the one the Heart chooses to be its current Keeper, then Lillian could be corrupted by immense power of two Hearts, as it was said by Will when she faced such a same chance, that much power will corrupt her like the mystic power of the Heart of Kandrakar corrupted Nerissa once. However, if everything goes the right way, then Lillian will be the Guardian of Earth, Chris the Guardian of Water, and William the Guardian of Quintessence and Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. es:Lillian Hale fr:Lilianne Hale pl:Lillian Hale Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:Hale Family Category:Goths Category:W.I.T.C.H. Caucasian Characters Category:Mystical Hearts Category:Sisters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Earth Category:Kids Category:Season 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Guardians Families Category:W.I.T.C.H. Minor Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Temporary Heroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowers Category:Telekinetics